He Finally Admits
by TheAssassinRenevaron
Summary: Cloud Strife begins to realize that the living are needing his attention more than the dead, so he begins to try and spend more time with the three people he had begun to call family: Tifa, Marlene and Denzel.


I was bored and wrote this quick one-shot...This takes place a few weeks after the ending of Advent Children. Hope you all like it :D

Relationship: CloudxTifa

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Cloud - unfortunately * evil grin and laugh * - because if I did, I would have made him my minion, nor do I own Tifa, Zack, Aerith...you know what I'm getting at. I don't own Final Fantasy VII, for it belongs to Square Enix. If I owned Final Fantasy VII, I would have given Genesis Rhapsodos his own game, wouldn't have allowed for Zack Fair to die - my poor, poor Zacky TT-TT - would have made our beloved chocobo-head Cloud Strife tell Tifa his feelings for her - whether they be bad or good * shrugs * - I mean, come on Cloud, you can't leave the poor girl in suspense! I know it's cruel but I kinda want Cloud to tell Tifa that he doesn't love her so I can have him to myself.. ( at this all the Cloti and Clerith fans along with all the other Cloud fan girls, throw tomatoes at me )

ANYWAY, enjoy the story :3

* * *

Cloud felt sweat run down his neck and quickly brushed it away with his gloved hand.

One reason why he hated summer in Edge….it was always hot.

He sighed putting down the wrench and cloth he had been using to fix his beloved bike, Fenrir.

His poor bike had been damaged when Kadaj hit it with his materia in Aerith's church. It hadn't been damaged to badly, just a few dents. But he had spent the past few days trying to fix it and he was almost done, just one more dent to fix, that and any scratches.

Cloud examined his bike; it was almost as good as new. He grinned, glad that his bike was almost back to it's former glory.

He jumped onto it and started it up, placing his feet on the metal floorboard and leaning his right foot against a button that opened the compartment that held his swords.

It swung open, revealing all six fusion swords.

Cloud wrapped his hand around the hilt of the main blade, readying himself to pull it out and attach the other blades to it.

He froze though when he felt that someone was watching him, he turned around to see Tifa standing there, a few feet away with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

" I take it you got it fixed then? " She asked, gesturing towards Fenrir.

Cloud shook his head.

" Not all of it. But we're getting there; just a few more adjustments and it will look as good as new. "

" That's good. Where are you going? "

" For a test drive…do you want to come? "

Tifa nodded and swung up behind him.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, making a shiver run through Cloud's body.

He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the heat that had risen to his face.

Cloud growled to himself and revved Fenrir up, putting it in gear, before taking off down the street.

It had been a very long time since it had just been him and Tifa alone together and not in the middle of war.

Ever since he had beaten Sephiroth for the third time, Cloud had begun spending more time with Denzel, Marlene, Tifa and the rest of his friends.

He still longed to be with Zack and Aerith, still blaming himself over their deaths, but he had begun to realize that it was no use trying to erase the past and that the living needed his attention more than the dead.

He felt Tifa lay her chin on his shoulder and he smiled.

" I have a surprise for you. " He told her.

" Really? "

" Yes. Close your eyes. " He told her. Tifa laughed.

He looked over his shoulder with a smile to see that Tifa had closed her eyes.

Cloud urged Fenrir faster and they speed out of Edge and into the barren wastelands around it.

* * *

Tifa couldn't help but smile, Cloud was in such a good mood today.

She liked seeing him like this; she hadn't seen him truly happy since he left Nibelhiem so many years ago to become SOLDIER.

She felt Fenrir decrease in speed and slide slowly to a stop.

She released her hold on Cloud, her eyes still tightly shut.

She felt Fenrir move slightly and knew that Cloud had gotten off; he gently lifted her off Fenrir, setting her on the ground.

She leaned against his chest and he put his arms around her waist, placing his chin on her shoulder.

" You can open your eyes now. " He whispered in her ear.

Tifa did as he said and gasped in amazement. They were standing in a field full of flowers, blue-green sky – the beautiful color of Cloud's eyes – in the distance.

Fenrir was parked beside an old oak tree with golden leaves and small acorns lying underneath it and hanging from its branches.

" Cloud…it's beautiful. It's the prettiest thing I've ever seen…" She breathed.

But Cloud shook his head.

" It's not the prettiest thing_ I've_ ever seen. " He grinned.

Tifa looked at him strangely, not used to that kind of tone in his voice.

" _You _are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes upon. "

Tifa found herself blushing rapidly. Cloud had never said that before…she looked up at him to see that his face was just as red as hers and he had looked away in embarrassment.

Despite herself, she giggled. Cloud blinked and looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

" I'm sorry…but that was just so cute! " She laughed.

Cloud blinked again, clearly confused by what had just happened.

" Cute? " He asked with some amusement.

" Yeah…you're cute when you're flustered. "

" Oh, am I? " He smirked.

Tifa didn't expect what was going to happen next at all.

She felt her heart flutter in her chest as she felt Cloud's lips on her own, their foreheads touching and wrapped in each others arms.

Tifa threw her arms around his neck as Cloud ran his calloused hand through her hair, stroking her cheek with his free hand.

* * *

Cloud was beyond shocked at his actions.

About time, he heard Zack's echoing voice smirk in his head.

Cloud grinned, yeah, about time.

He and Tifa pulled away to breath.

He pulled Tifa into a hug. She laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes, her arms around him. Cloud laid his head on hers and sighed in content.

" I love you, Teef. " He whispered.

" About time you confess…" She laughed.

Cloud found himself chuckling.

" I know. "

" I love you too, Cloud, I always have…" She sighed.

" I know. " He said again. " I've always loved you too…"

Tifa looked up at him with an eyebrow raised.

" Oh really? " She smirked.

" Well…uh…yeah. "

" Then why did you wait till now to tell me? " She laughed.

Cloud sighed sadly.

" Because…well…I felt like I was betraying Aerith if I confessed my love for you…I loved you both…but then I realized that all along I had loved you. And that Aerith is Zack's girl and you're mine. "

" And I'm glad. " Tifa smiled, snuggling into his chest again.

" Me too. "


End file.
